


Tarantula Hawk

by pepjicola



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Lingerie, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepjicola/pseuds/pepjicola
Summary: "You weren't listening at all, were you."Moving my stuff over from AFF, original can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1135746/tarantula-hawk-bigbang-gdragon-gtop-top-gdtop-topnyong





	Tarantula Hawk

"How fucked up is that?" 

Jiyong was on his back, stocking clad legs in the air (propped up against the wall, really) with a cigarette between his lips, which lately had been his position of choice when Seunghyun was around. He liked showing off his legs, or maybe he just liked the way Seunghyun kept his eyes glued to him when he had his favorite pair of Louboutin's on. But that wasn't his main focus of concern at the moment. 

Seunghyun seemed to be pulled out of some deep thought, tearing his eyes away from the thick of Jiyong's thighs to meet his eyes again. "Hm? How fucked up is what?" 

"You weren't listening at all, were you." 

"I was listening," he paused, tilting his head and reaching out to pluck the cigarette from his lips. Jiyong didn't mind. "You were distracting me, so it doesn't count as me not listening." 

The younger felt his lower lip jut out at the confession, rolling over onto his stomach and bending his knees, keeping his ankles crossed as he rested his chin on folded hands. Seunghyun was fully clothed, save for his shirt that'd been thrown across the room an hour or two ago, which was a rare occurence for him despite Jiyong's constant attempts to convince him he didn't really need a shirt at all when it was just the two of them. But Seunghyun wasn't as naturally confident in himself as his body as Jiyong was, and he respected that, to some extent. 

"You're distracting me again," Seunghyun spoke up when Jiyong didn't answer right away, and Jiyong let out a huff of air that was probably supposed to be a laugh.

He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, crawling ever so slowly towards Seunghyun, who, as always, sat perched at the end of the bed, never too close and never too far. Always within reach. He closed the distance between them quickly, draping himself over his back and sighing into his ear. "Oppa, can I have a drag?" 

Seunghyun wasn't one to not give Jiyong what he wanted, especially when he could feel the black lace trim of the panties he'd picked out earlier against the small of his back. He turned his head enough to press his lips against Jiyong's lazily, and Jiyong did the rest. He moved to cup Seunghyun's cheek with a hand, parting his lips as he inhaled the thick smoke pouring from his hyung's lips. 

Jiyong shifted positions again, this time to circle himself around Seunghyun, placing himself in his lap and wrapping his legs around his waist to keep himself there, because he knew Seunghyun would let him fall if he didn't. He waited until Seunghyun took another drag of the cigarette before kissing him again, and soon enough even his vision was clouded with smoke and unspoken promises. Or maybe he was just being dramatic with the last part. 

Seunghyun kept one hand on the back of his neck, every once in awhile slowly carding his hands through the mass of dark hair on the back of Jiyong's head. "What were you telling me?" 

"Mm," Jiyong started, then paused, tilting his head and ghosting his tongue over Seunghyun's lower lip. "I was talking about a special kind of wasp." 

Seunghyun laughed, but Jiyong quieted him with another kiss, another little nip to the corner of his mouth.

"They paralyze tarantulas, isn't that  _sick_?" His hips moved slowly as he spoke, making small circles against Seunghyun, hands clasped together behind Seunghyun's neck to give him more leverage. "They paralyze them, and hatch their little wasp eggs in them while they're still alive." 

Humming in either approval or agreement, even Seunghyun wasn't sure, but the sound that came from deep in his throat was definitely territorial. Jiyong was a freak, that much he was sure of already, but why he was talking about giant spiders while grinding against him, he really wasn't sure.

"And then, the egg hatches, while the tarantula is still alive, and it slowly eats all their internal organs," he was getting more animated, his eyes widening as he spoke, and all Seunghyun could do was watch the little show with interest. As much interest as he could muster up when his dick was starting to take control, anyway.

Jiyong stopped moving then, eyes focusing on Seunghyun's collarbones as his mood shifted. "It's kind of sad, when you think about it. All the tarantula was trying to do was survive, y'know?"

But if he had wanted to say something else, he didn't get the chance, because Seunghyun already had him flipped over onto his back, hovering over him and pressing soft kisses from his neck down to his naval. "That is fucked up," he agreed quietly, stopping when he reached the hem of the panties. He tugged at them with his teeth, then mouthed over the bulge there, taking his time and blowing hot air over it. 

Jiyong squirmed, grip on the sheets tight as he arched his back off of the bed. "Tease," he breathed, legs now hanging over Seunghyun's shoulders as he felt his hyung tug the girly underwear off over the swell of his ass, freeing his cock from the lacy prison. Not that it was really a bad prison, but a prison nonetheless. 

Seunghyun wasn't one for wasting time, and he didn't normally, but Jiyong was a whole other story. He took his time with Jiyong, because no one else would, even if it drove him insane most of the time. He kitten licked the tip, and Jiyong let out a mewl not unsimilar to a cat's. He was never quiet, that was something Seunghyun had always liked about him. It didn't take much to get him excited. 

Jiyong was half hard only from the little bit of attention he'd gotten, over sensitive from earlier activities, and Seunghyun took that fully into consideration when he stood from where he'd fallen into a crouch in front of the bed. He untangled himself from Jiyong's limbs, and heard him start to whine before he leaned down to kiss him again. Jiyong took to it hungrily, moaning into his mouth before Seunghyun pulled him up and motioned for him to get down on his knees. 

Because Seunghyun couldn't do all the work, of course. 

There would probably be a run in his stockings the next time he checked, but he really couldn't care less about the state of his outfit when Seunghyun was pushing his pants down off his hips for the second time that night. He freed his cock as he'd done for Jiyong, and Jiyong quickly and efficiently took him into his mouth, humming in the back of his throat like Seunghyun's dick was the best thing he'd ever tasted.

Seunghyun carded his fingers through Jiyong's hair, eye contact initiated for only a second before the younger's lids slipped closed. Jiyong swallowed around him, and his grip on his hair tightened in warning. Always impatient, chasing after pleasure wherever he could find it, Jiyong needed the occasional reminder that he wasn't in charge. He moved at his own pace, leisurely pushing his cock down Jiyong's throat and pulling back again, and he could practically hear Jiyong's 'I'm ready for you to touch me now, please hurry' in the whines coming from somewhere in his chest.

But every time he started up again, Seunghyun would pause, holding Jiyong's head perfectly still until he quieted down. They'd played this before, the waiting game, and Jiyong had never been able to control himself. He hollowed his cheeks around Seunghyun, pressing his tongue up against the sensitive skin, and flicked his eyes up to meet his hyung's again. 

"Bad boy," the comment was barely a whisper, just a rumble from deep in Seunghyun's chest. Jiyong rolled his eyes and kept sucking.

As he came, Seunghyun's thoughts, unfortunately, made their way back to the wasp and the tarantula. He couldn't focus properly on how hard he pulled Jiyong's hair or how deep he pushed his cock into the younger's throat, but Jiyong probably deserved it. Actually, he definitely deserved it, because Seunghyun decided (as he pulled his cock out of his sometimes-boyfriend's mouth and watched Jiyong's face as come dribbled down his chin) that Jiyong had been one of those special wasps in a past life. 

Jiyong laughed, a quiet and dreamy sound, before he licked his lips clean and crawled back up onto the bed. He didn't bother putting his dick away, just sprawled out on his back and waited for Seunghyun to climb up next to him. He did eventually, tracing his fingertips over the tear in his stockings, and Jiyong mewled like a satisfied kitten. 

Seunghyun wondered if wasps could be satisfied.

" _Oppa_ , can I have a drag?"


End file.
